BB Love to the day of death
by Phi Nguyet
Summary: Love of BB for L is a painful love.That love is not reciprocated, desperate pain of death, as the name of the story. Sorry about my bad English, but i always want to write a novel about them, hope it's ok
1. Chapter 1 Part A

**Chương I: ****Fateful encounter**

**A.I don't want to become a shadow**

Throw light through every tree, sunset light into the building, laught's noise in the courtyard are the children playing. The laughing inspired sounds really funny ears but made Anthony very annoying.

Boy sitting in front of a window, window boxes can look great, the boy looked down silently thinking "If jump down from here, May i dead?"

"You have to jump down not dead Anthony" Beyond answer as to read the boy's thoughts

"Beyond, why do you think I want to die," Anthony look Beyond filled with nasty

A boy about 12-13 are standing in front of a large Bookshelf, he holding a thick book, the eyes do not look toward Anthony "I just guess only a few months, you sit in it and then lost. Bored much?

"Maybe, I'm wondering existence?" Anthony looked out

Beyond sighed "Anthony, we are all orphans, we here are happier than other children there"

"Beyond, you don't see why we should be here? You do not realize they are looking to us to replace for someone else? " Anthony anger throws the book into the ground

The last rays of sunshine shone through the window boxes do hair Anthony as Sparkle, red hair and blue eyes full of angry resentment. "I don't like only a shadow, I'm fed up to here, and then" Anthony shouted full of anger

Beyond closing the book, maybe the boy has read the book. The boy looked over Anthony "Idiot, First, has anyone forced you here. Special genius like us, we want removed is gone, does anyone have enough barriers to you or me? "

Anthony turned away, he did not want to say more. Beyond sighed "I know, Anthony! I understand your fear of responsibility to shoulder when you wear over the shoulder position as successor of L right? "

"Not" Anthony did not turn around again. He still look outside "I just don't accept things we're doing, why we wear the heir to L that we not delivered anything more excitement in addition to things like stocks, credit, bonds. I'm not interested in the money game "

"I feel like you" Beyond choosing a book on the shelf "But Anthony, we have not yet qualified to shoulder the case as L, whether we maintain economic Wammy's House is also a challenge to the position of L"

"I know, Beyond, I know" Anthony stepped down from the frame stepped to the table nearby, with start and look at the computer on it "Beyond, you not bored? All the books here we all read, just sneak through once the memory, you do not bored when for reading again? "

"Every time reading I find interesting stuff than" Beyond looking at a book on high

"I don't think like you, I have just want to like another kid, whom still playing and don't worry anything" Anthony said, his voice too sad

"So, you can go there and played with them, who banned us" Beyond pushed the ladder near the shelf where the book's been

Anthony sighed expressed boredom "If you think as fast as a computer you will count up all the cases as well as the ability to"

"Did you mean when you play with the child normally that you always anticipate the actions of them true?" Beyond pulled the book off the shelves

"Playing with them would rather I sit here regarded the US stock market is also more fun"

Beyond sitting on stairs, he opened the book and looked at Anthony "Anthony, let me talk to you know, in this time, the Wammy have given us a spy characters. Only a few more years, we have been able to become a spy officially as L, a detective of the Wammy's House. You can't be patient over? "

Anthony thrown right mouse on the desk to the floor as punishment for the eye look Beyond "You don't understand. Beyond, you do not understand my feelings, I do not want to go back to L. Although I have become detectives of Wammy's House I will never exceed L. I only the successor, but while I absolutely could not afford. I do not accept. "

Beyond sighed "you're the No. 1 candidate, I am also not equal to you, but Anthony, you know how many children want to be like us, trained to skilled boom. If you feel enraged so do like Cindy, throughout the day away in the room with the delightful cotton "

"I get away from here, you've just sat that and readed those bore books" Anthony step out and closed the door.

Beyond looking out the window, listening Anthony's footstep. Indeed, this building was too wide. Everybody's just known it is an orphanage that was previously a church, but nobody's known Wammy has built up a private building, building only the child genius. The day that his mother's death, clearly seeing Beyong each time her last surviving off slowly. Closed those eyes, he cursed himself, why he must bring the eyes, the eyes of death, for the eyes that look who he also see real name and lifespan of that person. Although he knows someone is dying he also can't saves because the day alive was very low

Sad though to want to die, just look in the mirror he usually see in his lifetime is long, very long. "Persistent Life, Anthony, you know , would rather die is more pleasant" Beyond whispered. "Indeed, for me on my parents die before the day I was very excited. Finally I've also been to a place with decent, caring person I have for me. Though I just looked again and remember all the book but still happier than before when have a father only knew beating and my mother only drunkenness, gambling throughout the day "

Beyond stepping down the floor, he approached the desk computer. He picked up the mouse under the floor up, sat on the table and look into the screen. The screen is open site stock and a gambling online in Sweden. Beyond whispering "Poor Anthony, I know you so trade Cindy, but she will die in the following year. Maybe she considers also the depression worse you anymore "

Beyond stands up, his gaze on a box looks old stain yellow on the corner one shelf. "I have never seen it so" he silently advising.

The boy pushed the ladder to the shelves and then climb up to retrieve the box. He looked into the old box but it's still very clean none accented cling the dust, perhaps someone new to it. Beyond bringing the box down. He opened the case there is only one tangle papers, old profile. Maybe the box was formerly located in Wammy's office.

Beyond being attracted to a design a building. This design, looks like the buildings which he's lived. Strange but true, the building design has 2 basement. "Strange, why go into the basement many times but sees no way down next so much" Beyond secretly think.

He looked at the computer to open the program storage of Wammy's House and return the form to see only building with a basement. Beyond sit still thinking "If there is a basement anymore, so what's under there?" Beyond wonder.

He stood up picked flashlight and towards the basement. In the basement is dark,plenty of dirt. Looks like no way to come down. Beyond whisper, "If there is no entry, why have two desighs of the building". Suddenly Beyond recognize his supervisor, Ms Laura, she walked on the corridor and called Anthony' name.

"Stupid Anthony, you're hiding place again" Beyond thought "If I still stay here, Ms Laura would found me in here. If she knew why am doing here, it would not funny. I'll wait for everybody sleep tonight"

He walked out of the basement and then walked along in the corridor

"Beyond" Miss Laura called immediately when she saw Beyond in the corridor, "Do you see where Anthony? Wammy need to see him right now"

Beyond smiled "You look in the room Cindy, maybe that stupid guy get into it again"

"Right" She said as She had just realized the problem "I have not yet to check out the Cindy's room"

"I go out a little bit"

"Yes, but you must before dinner. And remember not to carry the corpses of animals, dead or alive. Game slaughter of you make I'm very disgusting" Ms. Laura looked at Beyond

"I knew then, you peace of mind"


	2. Chapter 1 Part B

2. Moon Night

Beyond a walk outside the building in the Wammy's House, he watched the eye overlooks the iron fence surrounded the Wammy's House. He sat down on a swing. Swaying in the evening, it was just dark, but in the UK there's always feeling very cold. Beyond is still sitting there, rocking swaying back and forth, watching the building which he's been lived. Looking through the Wammy's House just as an orphanage normally built in the style of a church where the nuns stay and take care of the orphans, a chapel was built on a cornera statue of the Lord is near, a play area for children, an area for the child living and learning; and a special area just for kids especially the genius to be trained as ainheritance.

Result, no one could suspected this orphanage, the Wammy's House was the main center of the secret organization named Wammy in which appears a skilled detective doing foolish about public opinion as well as the police in two years. The best detective in the world, the storm in the underworld with the ability to access the trail of criminals hiding in the dark, get out all of the facts without ever having to expose. He is only known by code-name L

Beyond sighed looking around, the air is cold and dreary. He always wondered who is the L, if possible, Beyond always wanted to meet him "Yeah, just in Wammy's House and successfully completed the instructions from Wammy, sooner or later will meet L" Beyond thought

He stood up, walked inside the night, the smell of food sounds really fragrant in the wind, time to dinner, the prayers broadcast from the Church, "Now that the nuns are praying? That real soon"

Beyond's looking toward the building which intended for the child. He was still walking around the campus, eye gaze on the sky, the sky was gloomy even at night. cold mist falls boy's shoulders. The boy stopped at a corner and looked intently into the axe

"Right, I need it to break the secret door in the basement" Beyond said with himself

Inside the building where he staying was the center of secret organization Wammy, so under certain secret basement is worth quarters or a huge secret. Beyond feeling as he is about to touch something very attractive under the building. He took the axe, pulled it off in a corner near the window.

"So ,tonight I'll sneak out from the window in my room and climbing into the basement door with ventilation" Beyond glimpse over "just like that the camera out of the gate and those camera's floor not see what I'm done"

Having a great voice out of the building, looks like Ms Laura, she's calling Beyond to dinner

"Time to dinner" Beyond whispered, He quickly turned to Laura before she became angry.

On the dinner, he looked at Anthony in the silent. Still, as every day, Anthony always sat near Cindy, gently smiling with Cindy. Cindy always silent, sapphire blue eyes always looking down. Ms Laura told

"Everyone. When you finish dinner, you might come back room and go to bed early tonight. Private Anthony, you must completed your request which Wammy brought down for you!"

Anthony did not say anything, he just sneaky silence look at Cindy

"Anthony, I forgot to tell you, this time at the request of L, you will not be over Cindy's room and asked her opinion," Laura looked at Anthony

Anthony looked up Laura, "Have I ever need comments reference of Cindy?"

"Maybe I said the wrong" Ms. Laura seemed unhappy "I must say that you are not working in front of Cindy because Cindy has her own job anymore and you should not do the TASSIMO Cindy as you or do"

Anthony looked through a guide does not seem satisfied, he remained silent and Cindy remained silent

"As every day" Beyond sighed pulling a closer, "Anthony has always been protection for Cindy. Idiot Anthony, Cindy just alive yet another year " he remained silent, continued eating dinner

Beyond stood up, he held a basket of strawberries on the table and then head back up the room. Laura says on the back "Beyond, I have said many times about your habit of eating after dinner. Taking back strawberry basket ".

He still ignored walked into the room. Put strawberry basketball on a table, Beyond taking a gout test-bed for long ropes. He look out the window, outside totally quiet. Beyond smiles a column head ropes he had just made on the window pane and then pull back the curtain drop. Taking a coat, he grasped a handful of Strawberry on the pocket and jump on to window. The boy's climbing out slowly

Boy trying to push air vents to the basement, carrying an ax, he was standing in the basement. "Where is the secret door must be?" Beyond thought. He started to move somethings to look for, to have a clue or trace instead. Beyond looking for around in the basement for an hour

He exhausted, sat down on the corner "Tired, why not find a trace would show is that the door to step into such" Beyond taking the bag off the strawberries and then bite into strawberries thought.

Beyond suddenly hear, "Is there anyone in the basement now?" Beyond said, he is diving into a hidden corner of the sneaky look out. Basement's lights turned on, a middle-aged men the order to step down, he pushed a box and the big stack profile is clamped into multiple files

"Watari? Did he go a few months ago? " Beyond surprise, look out. He stepped closer to the instruments hanging on the wall

"Those tools? But I have checked all of it. Nothing in there" Beyond thought

Watari grab a wrench, and a screwdriver, and then he picked the latter. He went to the shelf, he dropped the wrench in a box located in the top and back through a corner wall, inserted the screwdrivers into the holes and then screw gently. The shelves on the left side turn out like a door switch. He pushed the shelves fit on open side, behind there were a door with a lock and a detector. He placed his fingers on and press the decryption. The door pops open, he pushed everything entered in. Closed doors.

Beyond stealthily walked out from the cover, he looked into the spanner and screwdriver and smiling "as a result, the first key is the wrench, the wrench's weight to move a box of tiles cover the lock. Use the screwdriver to open key plucking locks see the secret door "

Beyond climb out of the warehouse, he pulled the ax out and closed the door the same ventilation. He smiled, "There is still one electronic lock, I knew what I do now". Boy foot climb up the rope that he had columns into the room and quickly recover the string.

Keep basket strawberries on hand, Beyond walking and chewing the berries. He walked toward the library in the building. Beyond suddenly stopped, he saw Cindy and Anthony was there. Cindy was sitting on the sofa in front of the window, her long hair loose lay out through her hair, she stroked Anthony's hair. Anthony seems to have sleeping, he lay his head on Cindy's thigh, his face looks relaxed.

"Beyond, you can come" Cindy said very quietly

Beyond pushing the door step into "Why was both of you sitting here, don't afraid Ms Laura seen"

Cindy silence, magnificent blue eyes glimpse Beyond, those eyes' s bringing a sad. She's still hair claws Anthony

"Cindy, you knew. You know you will not live much longer" Beyond whisper

"Beyond, I know you have special eyes, you can see the real name and everyone's life of everybody. Tell me Beyond, Anthony will live a long time, right? " Cindy whispered

"Right, Anthony have a long life" Beyond sat down on the floor and looked at Cindy, "How do you know you are going to die, Cindy?"

"My parents died of blood cancer," She looked at Anthony "At that time I was only six years old, I was taken to the orphanage because relatives refused to receive me. It's funny, Wammy said that I was a genius, and brought me here".

"You're a genius, Cindy, you are very good in all kinds of machines, especially computer software initialization. You know you better than me"

"At last time, Anthony said, after he's seventeen, he's going to take me away from the Wammy's House, we will live and die, happy together to the day of death, he does not need to be heirs or anything"

"You have to be happy. Anthony loved you "

Cindy silence, she looked Beyond sad, "I don't want to leave the Wammy's House. I don't want to live. If I were to die that way, it so cool "

Beyond sighed looking Anthony is sleeping very soundly in the Cindy "Poor Anthony, how he will face the truth here?"

Cindy silence she glimpse outside, the Moon was up, the light shining into the room where they are sitting, "Beyond, Have you ever loved someone?", Cindy said softly

"I'll never love anybody"

"I know you are having something need my help so I also wanted to ask you as exchange" not to look at Beyond, she is still looking out the window

"You are very observant, you know what I'm doing. Fine, you say "

"Take care of Anthony after I die?"

"He is the head of that, why do I have to take care of him?"

Cindy gently stroked the hair Anthony "At least take care of him for me the first time I had died, Anthony will not bear the shock in that time" Cindy's golden hair gently drooping, white skin, weak; she look at Anthony.

"Well, I agree with you"

"So you say, you want to ask me to do the malware of any type of electronic switch"

"How did you know I need that item?" Beyond a whisper

"You just went out, hardly anyone knew you sneak too but I already know because I heard the wind blows in your room. Beyond very carefully, you never open a large window so the wind must went out but returned very quickly so what thing can discourage you, just one kind of electronic lock "

"You are a very scary Cindy. I want the software to unlock the keypad and fingerprint "

Cindy looked through the Beyond "Tomorrow morning I will give you something you need, now you go back, I want to be alone with Anthony in the last period of time "

Beyond's standing up, he smiles whispering "Cindy, I will fulfill the promise"

Anthony still sleep very soundly, like he hadn't slept in a long time, like he was under a lot of pressure in life. The kids at the Wammy's House, the child genius but how many people can understand their inner. Cindy was still sitting there, she lightly haired paws Anthony, moonlight shining inside where they were sitting. Everything sank in silence


	3. Chapter 1 Part C

Chap 1 Part 3: **The boy in the basement**

Beyond sneaked into the warehouse again. Today he is carrying a small machine that Cindy did. His ear is still heard which Cindy told, "you must find the cords of the machine that you want to break the lock, then connect it to the machine I did then you tune to find the password. The program emulates the fingerprints I saved in the machine. After the scan is complete you must activate the program emulates the fingerprints before the second lock's fingerprints beginning. Successful or not depends on you

The little boy quietly opened the lock, the secret door appeared in front of him. Beyond quickly inserted into the machine. Almost fifteen minutes later the side door had a small sounds "Crash!". The door opened

"Cindy's device is doing very good" Beyond thought, He quickly removed the machine and to made all things on the status quo as at first, and then step inside. A dark corridor and long, but Beyond still find the way, the boy find a small door. Beyond pushing on the door, before he was an amazing spectacle, a room, a room with a multitude of computing devices. The smell of candy fly light nearly in the air.

"Watari, I told you, you must notify me before going into" a voice emanating from the inside

A boy, a boy looked younger than Beyond two or three years old are sitting on the couch in front of the screen. He was surprised when he looked up to see Beyond coming

"How can you be here?" The boy opened his eyes to look Beyond

It's a boy looked strangely, he's sitting in a chair with both feet, he's biting his fingers, natural black hair. He's wearing a white t-shirt, the shirt seemed wider than he does with single coloured jeans.

Beyond looking boy thinking "Just a boy in a secret basement, who's this boy?"

The boy looked Beyond, such as opening eyes to wonder filled with disbelief, "did you know that You are not allowed to come in here?"

"I knew " Beyond looking at the boy and said "you are the kid on my level and Anthony"

The boy stared to Beyond "So, you are Beyond?"

Beyond stepping round the room, eyes take look at these devices, "I can not believe after level up, they may be assigned to the propulsion machinery and the task"

"..." The black hair kid quieted

"Hey," Beyond said "What's your name?"

"..." The boy remained silent to look Beyond and then he answered "Liar"

Beyond turned back and looked straight at the boy, he smiled in a while, the name of the boy is not a Liar. That's okay, because the children, who come Wammy's House was lossing all real name. Just have a new name as this kid want or code name.

"Beyond" Liar says "You have not answer me yet, how you can get into here?"

"Not so hard with this one" Beyond putting up top device lock

"Ah!" Liar exclaimed "A machine made by Cindy" he was not surprised expression in front of the machine that Beyond has put up

"Obviously you know very well about us but we don't know anything about you." Beyond looking straight into the Liar

Liar turning away, he took a candy into his mouth, "How do you know I'm on your level?"

Beyond feeling uncomfortable because of his rude attitude but still Beyond courtesy reply

"When I walked in here, I thought the inside would be L or staging a secret here, but when I saw you, I know you not L" Beyond determination

Liar looked back Beyond, his mouth sucking candy, looks like he is angry "I do not look like L?"

"Of course," Beyond said with determination "L must be at least twenty years or more, and L not be a boy"

Liar smiling skeptical looked Beyond upset-filled gaze, "You also smart, huh"

Suddenly the screen turned bright "Little, I had those records you requested"

Beyond revealing the surprise face. Beyond strong punches early Little: "So that you told me you Liar, are you lying to me?"

Little kicked back to Beyond's face, he said ""I don't allow anybody hit me"

Beyond falls on those record. The sound of the record was the equivalent of falling

"Little, Are you alright? I'm coming to you, now" Voices from the other side of the screen emits

Beyond frozen, he thought, "If someone knows I would sneak down here, maybe, I would meet a big trouble" He looked around to find a place to hide

Little points to a corner where there is a large white bed. Beyond understand it, he hide under the bed. A few minutes later, the door open, Watari run into the room

"Little, have you fallen down?"

"Watari" Little look the old man "Just a pile of records fell, you didn't need to worry like that "

Watari picked up those records to back on the table, he said, does not seem happy "I'm just worried about you, before, you're sick you do not say, fortunately I detect when you have just passed out because of a fever. If I couldn't detected in time, you have been dead."

Then he brought a bottle with sweet fruit and some new records to the table near Little. He said "This is everything you want"

"Thanks!" Little said with him "You can get out. If I need something, I will call you"

Watari walked out, Beyond get out of the bed then he's looking Litte. Little look at the screen indifference "If nothing, you can go, too"

Beyond's feeling something different, a strange feeling. "Little, you don't see you alone?"

Little still look at the screen in silence

"You're not lonely when confining ourselves alone on this floor?"

"So what?" Little glanced through Beyond

"I want to be your friend Little" Beyond stood up and said

"Why?" , the black eyes looked Beyond a way full of essential

"I do not know, but I have a feeling I do not want to see you alone"

"….."

"Might I come here tomorrow?" Beyond nearby Little whispers

"If the door lock changes, can you come in?" Little said indifferent

"I will come with you"

Little closed his dark eyes a little, "Well, here I am also very sad"

Beyond smiles, a strange friendship that appears below the secrect basement. . Little took the sweet fruit to nearly Beyond "Want a bit?"

"Yeah, I like strawberries " Beyond taking a red Berry Strawberry shortbread hearts

"Strawberry?" Little had said and sit down to the floor

"Yeah, the strawberries, Strawberry Jam, when bitten into, the appearance out there feeling like blood" Beyond getting their fingers over the water line up and sucking

"Well, realize that? I think strawberries quite sour, though sweet to on the cake, it still sour" Little bites his finger

"Your kind of sitting so strange, Little" Beyond get more strawberries, licking drops of water Street is falling

"Just sitting like this, I would able to focus. If sitting normal, my reasoning ability will be reduced by 40%" Little licking sticky fingers, mouth still chewing a left cherri

"States that so?" Beyond giggles

Little was also smiling, in the same night, two kids met

In this basement, the deepest place of the building, where not everyone knows a little secret, a secret between two people and also not everyone know about the truth of their relationship with each other


End file.
